


Eyes of truth

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я давно привык, что никто не может в полной мере понять меня, разделить со мной это видение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of truth

Эта история — обо мне. Хотя, наверное, неправильно будет называть мой рассказ так, какая там история, просто никому не нужные подробности никому не нужной жизни человека, который… Нет, я не могу сказать, что никому не нужен, к счастью, это не так, хоть я и не понимаю иногда, за что меня любят. Потому, что я — человек совсем не выдающийся, вообще ни в чём, даже наоборот. 

Хотя, возможно, кое в чём я скромничаю, и кое-какие способности у меня есть. Например, выбираться без особых проблем из любых жизненных ситуаций, даже самых, казалось бы, неблагоприятных. Кто-то может назвать это удачливостью, кто-то — сказать, что я родился в рубашке, а кто-то, наверное, даже и позавидовать, но я не считаю, что мне можно завидовать в принципе. Просто так получается, что я, не делая ничего особенного для решения своих проблем, в конце концов, просто выплываю. На гребне волны и по течению. Да, возможно, я всегда мог добиться куда лучших результатов, чем имел, вот только… 

Это странно, но я никогда не мог понять, зачем. Главное ведь, чтобы вообще был результат, не так ли? И он у меня был. Я получил диплом об окончании старшей школы, так разве есть разница, закончил я её как лучший ученик или как один из самых неуспевающих? Я не смог поступить в университет, даже самый захудалый, но ведь многие из моих одноклассников, которые учились куда лучше, тоже не смогли. И я совершенно точно знаю многих людей, которые добились успеха в жизни и без высшего образования. Конечно, мне было жаль, что я огорчаю маму и бабушку, которые хотели для меня совсем другой жизни, но… я правда доволен тем, что у меня есть на данный момент. И считаю, что это главное — быть довольным, если уж счастливым не получается. 

Правда, когда я встретил одного из своих бывших одноклассников — мы совершенно случайно столкнулись в метро, и я даже не сразу его узнал, настолько он изменился за каких-то три года, осунулся весь и стал похожим на какого-то карикатурного саларимена-неудачника из дешёвой манги, дёрганый, бледный, запыхавшийся — и сказал ему, что действительно доволен своей жизнью, обычной, спокойной жизнью работника недорогой раменной, он засмеялся мне в лицо и назвал идиотом. Типа, «Как был ты дурачком, Хирано, так им и остался. Меня прямо злость берёт, что некоторым приходится за каждый глоток воздуха бороться, а некоторые, вот как ты, проживают свою трутневую жизнь и смотрят на нас свысока. Ничего, и ты ещё узнаешь, каково это — доказывать право на собственное существование».

Так и сказал, да, а потом выскочил из остановившегося вагона и растворился в толпе таких же, спешащих куда-то, чем-то озабоченных людей. А я… а что я, просто улыбался, так же, как и всегда. Не потому, что мне было весело, вовсе нет. Просто, ну, говорят же, что в улыбающееся лицо стрелу не пускают, и я, хоть и глупый, всегда понимал эту пословицу так, что когда не знаешь, что сказать или сделать, лучше просто улыбнуться, даже если это будет странно, даже если тебя посчитают чокнутым. Потому, что улыбка — это тоже ответ. 

Мне было жаль того одноклассника. И всех, подобных ему. Потому что, зациклившись на этой самой борьбе, они, кажется, всю жизнь только и делают, что доказывают это самое «право на собственное существование» самим себе и никому более. Я не хочу так. Я… не думаю, что должен кому-либо что-либо. Потому, что я не появился бы на свет, не будь это нужно. Моим родителям в первую очередь. И всему остальному миру. И если я появился — значит, я имею право здесь быть. Эгоистично? Да, наверное. Мировоззрение классического лентяя (как-то раз мне и такое говорили, да)? Может быть. Но я не собираюсь меняться. Я не хочу превратиться в одного из этих издёрганных жизнью людей, забывших обо всём, кроме своих насущных проблем. 

Тем более что даже при такой жизни у меня есть кое-какое богатство, которым я очень дорожу. 

Это мои друзья. 

У меня их всего трое — наверное, это мало, но ведь настоящих друзей много не бывает, правда же? А они, все трое — настоящие. 

Один из них — мой коллега по работе, и мы познакомились в первый же день, когда я устроился в раменную. Правда, в отличие от меня, который всего лишь убирает грязную посуду, драит столы и пол, ну и вообще, занимается, чем скажут, Джико (вообще-то, его зовут Коджи, Мукай Коджи, но мне нравится придумывать людям прозвища, а он, кажется, более чем не против) — повар, и всё, что бы он ни приготовил, получается так вкусно, что просто пальчики оближешь. Лично по мне, это прямо волшебство какое-то, потому что у меня никогда не получится состряпать что-то так же быстро, красиво и вкусно, я мало что умею, кроме мисо, омлета и, может, карри из полуфабриката. Но Джико свою работу волшебством не считает, вовсе нет, скорее уж, для него это просто неизбежный труд, далеко не всегда приятный. Но даже если и так, он всё равно классный, и я горжусь тем, что смог подружиться с ним. Хоть и знаю о нём не так уж и много, потому что у Джико, помимо кулинарного таланта, есть ещё и талант очень удачно уходить от любой не пришедшей ему по душе темы разговора. И я давно понял, что прошлое — одна из этих тем. 

— Я действительно не понимаю, что Мукай забыл в моей дыре, — как-то раз доверительно сообщил мне хозяин. Я люблю этого старика с вечно потным красным лицом как родного отца или деда, даже несмотря на то, что он вечно ворчит на меня. — Потому, что я слышал, что этот парень выигрывал престижные конкурсы по кулинарии с самого детства. Если это так, то он мог бы пойти и в более приличное заведение, правда ведь? 

Наверное, это и правда так, только вот, насколько я могу судить о людях, есть в Джико что-то… сломанное, что ли. Как-то я смотрел фильм про человека, который имел всё, но никогда не мог ничего удержать, потому что боялся сделать последний шаг к вершине, и, в конце концов, разочаровался во всём. Не знал, куда себя деть, чем заняться, как правильно выразить то, что наполняло его изнутри. Не знаю почему, но тот персонаж, я забыл и его имя, и название фильма, запомнил только сам образ, очень напомнил мне Джико. Может быть, своей манерой общения — периодически чрезмерно навязчивой, а периодически, наоборот, неуверенной и какой-то вялой. Или настойчивыми попытками обратить на себя внимание каждым словом, каждым жестом, каждым поступком только лишь для того, чтобы в итоге это самое внимание напрочь проигнорировать. Казалось, Джико сам колеблется или, напротив, пребывает в постоянном поиске. И в поиске не только чего-то такого, что пафосно зовётся призванием, но и в поиске нужных людей, тех, кто сможет стать ему по-настоящему близок. 

Я вхожу в их число — Джико сам мне сказал об этом во время нашей первой пьянки. Хотя, если честно, напился тогда он один, потому что мне никогда не нравилось пиво и поэтому я не смог впихнуть в себя больше одной банки. Но при этом я никогда не осуждал других, в конце концов, у всех есть свои способы расслабиться, и если для кого-то, вроде меня самого, достаточно какой-нибудь затягивающей компьютерной игры, то для кого-то спасением может оказаться лишь алкоголь. Это грустно, но ведь не так уж и плохо, если знать меру, правда? У Джико, как мне кажется, ограничения прилично сбиты, но всё же он всегда может остановиться, хотя и не сразу. 

Но именно в тот день я узнал о нём намного больше, чем за все три предыдущих месяца совместной работы. 

О том, что с самого детства он был «звездой», на которую все смотрели, которой все завидовали и на которую пытались равняться, а ему это льстило и заставляло стремиться к ещё большим высотам, ещё большему вниманию.

О том, что чрезмерное самомнение, в конце концов, сыграло свою роль.

О том, что он ненавидит быть вторым, потому что это для него ещё хуже, нежели быть последним. 

Отчасти я могу его понять. Раньше, в детстве, я тоже прикладывал все усилия для того, чтобы стать лучшим. Не потому, что мне так уж хотелось этого, вряд ли я что-то понимал, просто, как и всем детям, мне хотелось, чтобы родители мной гордились, чтобы гладили меня по голове и покупали сладости и игрушки. Мама, кажется, даже где-то хранит фотографию с начальной школы, где меня награждали за победу в городских соревнованиях. 

— Знаешь, меня так задолбало, просто чертовски задолбало то, что я не могу быть по-настоящему лучшим хоть в чём-то, — сказал мне Джико тогда, и только после этого я, наконец, смог понять, почему видел в нём эту надломленность. Ну или хотя бы предположить, что понимаю. 

Он говорил и многое другое. Например, то, что хочет семью и детей, штук пять шумных карапузов, неважно, мальчиков или девочек, которые будут рисовать на обоях, ронять на пол всё, что найдут на отцовском столе, постоянно влипать в мелкие неприятности, а потом вырастут и даже не подумают поблагодарить его за счастливое детство. Вот только для того, чтобы осуществить это желание, Джико нужно жениться или хотя бы найти себе подружку, но он заявил, что единственная женщина в его жизни — это его мать, и поскольку он не собирается предаваться инцесту, то вынужден ждать, пока во всем мире не появится первый мужик, который сможет от него залететь. Да, со стороны это может показаться каким-то… нарушением психики, что ли, но я так не думаю. Что неправильного в том, что Джико просто гей, который слишком любит свою маму? А отец из него был бы хороший, я в этом уверен. 

Правда, иногда мне кажется, что я и сам для него кто-то вроде старшего сына с синдромом дауна, и иногда меня даже греет эта мысль, по крайней мере, когда он не ведёт себя как придурок... то есть, точно так же, как я сам. Потому, что когда мы начинаем вместе смеяться над какой-нибудь идиотской шуткой комика по телевизору, то нас уже так просто не остановить, и хозяин ворчит, что своим хохотом мы распугиваем всех клиентов. 

Я всегда могу прийти к Джико за советом, и это знание действительно греет мне душу. Потому, что советы нужны мне так часто…

Второй мой друг счастливо женат… по крайней мере, он так говорит и ему верят, потому что такому человеку хочется верить всегда и везде. Даже если его брак не действителен на территории Японии, потому что оба супруга мужчины. Джингуджи Юта, просто Джин-чан… мы знакомы с первого класса старшей школы и, наверное, он и правда счастлив, даже несмотря на то, что его дражайший супруг, кажется, поставил себе целью остаться вдовцом в двадцать пять, не позже. Иногда я смотрю на них, воркующих друг с другом и сюсюкающихся так, как не каждой "нормальной", гетеросексуальной парочке удаётся, и завидую им, потому что, наверное, мне тоже хотелось бы ежесекундных поцелуйчиков и милых прозвищ. Мне тоже хотелось бы, наверное, чтобы кто-то любящий всегда был рядом. Но иногда, когда я захожу в их квартиру и обнаруживаю друга устало собирающим в картонную коробку очередные осколки какой-то утвари, то думаю, что, наверное, не так плохо одному, если некому разбить о твою голову фарфоровую чашку из набора, на который не хватило бы и моей годовой зарплаты. 

А еще мне страшно, что когда-нибудь всё закончится окончательно, потому что, боюсь, тогда моему другу уже не быть прежним. И я не хочу точно так же собирать в картонную коробку то, что от него останется. Потому, что Джин-чан на самом деле зависит от своего парня, и я, если честно, пропустил тот момент, когда именно это началось.

Вообще, этот самый парень, Генки, не такой уж и плохой. Мальчик из хорошей семьи, закончивший универ и устроившийся на престижную работу, из тех, кого все и всегда считают очень хорошенькими. Но я-то знаю, каково это — когда то, что снаружи, не совпадает с тем, что внутри, поэтому, наверное, и не осуждаю Генки за то, что он, в конце концов, не может удержать это неудовлетворение в себе. 

Но, как бы то ни было, мы не можем считать друг друга близкими друзьями. Потому что, и я знаю это, Генки в душе недолюбливает всех, кто связан с его парнем. И мне очень не хочется быть тем камнем преткновения, который всегда будет заставлять их ссориться, поэтому в последнее время мы с Джин-чаном видимся редко. 

Но даже так, я не забываю о том, что могу позвонить ему в любое время, и он придёт на помощь, невзирая на любое выражение неодобрения со стороны своего парня.

Я важен для Джин-чана, и мысли об этом всерьёз греют мне сердце. 

Третий друг, Рен, он... самый нормальный из всех. Слишком нормальный. Пугающе нормальный. Эту нормальность надо было лечить у психиатра лет так десять назад, но как всегда, недосмотрели и недопоняли, и теперь уже поздно. День за днём, вся его жизнь — это череда правильностей, вытекающих друг из друга, и я иногда не понимаю, почему он позволяет, чтобы в его жизни был я, кусок неправильностей целиком и полностью. Нет, он хороший друг, с ним уютно просто помолчать или, наоборот, высказать всё, что накопилось, начиная от поселившихся за плиткой на кухне тараканов и заканчивая проблемой мира во всем мире, он одинаково серьезно выслушает и так же серьёзно даст совет, порой достаточно язвительный, но всегда эффективный. Я благодарен ему, потому как он действительно много сделал для меня, но, опять же, мне страшно, что однажды эта правильность сломает его, и он шагнет в то, что прежде запрещал себе, а меня не будет рядом, не успею вытащить. 

Или не смогу. В конце концов, всё, на что я способен — это говорить глупости и заполнять чье-то одиночество. И вновь мечтать увидеть те цветные картинки, которые были доступны моим глазам в детстве. 

Потому, что главная моя… даже не проблема, нет. Главная причина, по которой я чувствую себя другим, отличным от этого мира, эта моя способность видеть так, как не могут другие. 

«Видеть настоящий мир», так я это называю, хоть, наверное, на самом деле всё далеко не так… пафосно, что ли. В конце концов, я живу далеко не в сказке, да и не ощущаю себя каким-нибудь супергероем или человеком со сверхъестественной способностью. Может быть, я даже страдаю от того, что я такой, просто не позволяю себе думать об этом. Я не знаю, что поделать, я действительно глупый и многого не понимаю, да и рассуждаю крайне неважно. В любом случае, у меня есть маленькая тайна, которую я храню от всех и которая заставляет меня выделяться, пусть даже и только в собственных глазах.

Собственные глаза. Точнее, один, правый — в нём-то вся и проблема. 

Раньше, в детстве, я был абсолютно обыкновенным ребёнком. Шумным, непоседливым, любящим сунуть везде свой нос и во время каникул почти не появляющимся дома, проводя всё время в активных играх с друзьями на улице. Разбитые коленки, вечно заложенный нос и волосы, стоявшие дыбом — именно таким я предстаю с большинства детских фотографий. Продолжайся всё так и дальше, и сейчас я был бы совсем другим. Куда более деятельным, куда более настойчивым. Кем-то, кто «готов всем доказать право на собственное существование». Но потом мне исполнилось одиннадцать, и тогда случилось это. Один-единственный несчастный случай, который перевернул мою жизнь с ног на голову, который изменил мой взгляд на окружающий мир, забрав за это слишком дорогую плату. 

В то время я часто бывал у моей осакской бабушки — как бы я ни любил родную Нагою, Осака всегда была другим, практически волшебным местом, где шумные улыбчивые люди порой, казалось, говорят на незнакомом языке, где шумит море и воздух пропитан солёным морским ароматом напополам со всевозможными запахами из многочисленных ресторанчиков. Мне нравилось путешествовать на шинкансене, прилипая носом к окну, чтобы разглядеть проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, или, наоборот, засыпая под убаюкивающие разговоры людей вокруг. И в доме бабушки мне тоже нравилось — с балкона в комнате, где я обычно спал, открывался чудесный вид, а бабушкина кошка всегда спала у меня на груди, свернувшись тёплым мохнатым клубком. Сейчас я даже не вспомню кличку того животного, но мои воспоминания, мои впечатленческие воспоминания всё ещё живы — тепло от солнечного круга на полу, прохладное дуновение ветерка из открытой балконной двери по утрам, пряный вкус горячей еды и всё многоцветие шумного, переполненного людьми города. Тогда я был не просто доволен, нет, я был счастлив. И наивно надеялся, что это счастье останется со мной навсегда. 

Пока мне не исполнилось одиннадцать.

Я не помню, почему в тот день отец повёз меня к бабушке на машине, а не на поезде. Я вообще мало что помню, знаю только, что проблема была не в том, как отец вёл, он соблюдал все правила дорожного движения и всегда был предельно внимателен. «Отказ тормозной системы из-за производственного брака», так потом написали в заключении, но для меня это были не просто слова. Да, машина была новой и ещё необкатанной, но, тем не менее…

Всё случилось быстро. Быстро и очень просто.

Просто этот участок дороги всегда считался достаточно опасным. Просто не сработали тормоза, когда это было очень, очень нужно. Просто машина, где мы с отцом были вдвоём, фактически свалилась с обрыва, достаточно высокого, чтобы корпус был всмятку. 

Отец погиб, и, судя по тому, что я потом слышал краем уха, умер он мгновенно, из-за попавших в голову осколков. От которых он прикрыл меня, глупого мальчишку, своего бесценного ребёнка. Потом я много думал об этом — в конце концов, мы с отцом никогда не были особенно близки, он слишком много времени проводил в командировках, и иногда казался мне слишком строгим, но, если подумать… он ни разу не ударил меня, он всегда привозил мне подарки, а когда я был совсем маленьким, то катал на своих плечах. Взрослый, серьёзный, ответственный человек, он делал всё, чтобы его семья ни в чём не нуждалась, и он не пожалел своей жизни, чтобы защитить сына. Будь я постарше, наверное, я отнёсся бы к этому иначе, более серьёзно, более… ответственно, что ли. Сказал бы себе, что не должен разбрасываться своей жизнью, которую мне сохранили такой ужасной ценой. Но одиннадцатилетний ребёнок был напуган и потом практически ничего не помнил. Отчасти в этом была виновата неприятная травма головы, которая, как шушукались врачи возле моей койки, могла привести к каким-либо серьёзным осложнениям, но в итоге всё обошлось, меня выписали, и я вернулся домой. 

Только лишь для того, чтобы месяц спустя всё началось. 

Мой левый глаз по-прежнему видел нормально, точно так же, как и всегда. Зато мир, который был доступен глазу правому, начал медленно, но неукоснительно меняться. Тускнеть, слабеть, терять краски, как будто выцветать, точно фотография на солнце. Сначала я не замечал этого, пытался протереть глаза, проморгаться, наивно думая, что это просто из-за того, что мало сплю. Но потом разница стала слишком велика. 

Вообще, я должен был просто сказать обо всём матери и бабушке. Меня отвели бы в клинику и, может быть, если не вылечили совсем, то хотя бы замедлили процесс. Но я не сказал. Потому, что испугался. Потому, что хотел и дальше быть нормальным, обычным ленивым мальчишкой, который ненавидит ходить в школу и вместо этого предпочитает резаться в компьютерные игры. Потому, что не мог расстроить маму и бабушку, так скоро после недавнего горя. 

Кто знает, зря я не рассказал им, или нет. Я не могу судить об этом. Важен сам факт того, что я изменился. Навсегда. 

Сначала я боялся. Мне было страшно смотреть на такой, бесцветный и однообразный мир. Я часто закрывал правый глаз, тёр его пальцами, старался научиться смотреть в одну точку, щурясь для лучшей чёткости изображения. Я надеялся, что это пройдёт… но всё становилось только хуже. И тогда мне пришлось искать способ ограничить самого себя, потому что только так я мог жить дальше, дальше позволять себе быть довольным тем, что имею. Мне нужно было найти способ не видеть, и я нашёл его. Самый простой и до смеха банальный способ, который, тем не менее, оказался самым удобным и эффективным. 

Всего лишь чёлка — длинная и прямая, полностью скрывающая правый глаз, ограждающая его от мира, защищающая мир от него. Это действительно было куда проще, нежели носить какую-нибудь повязку, пластырь или постоянные солнечные очки. Это не вызывало дополнительных вопросов, особенно после того, как я говорил, что мне нравится такая причёска, вот и всё. Да, это неудобно — волосы щекочут щёки, от них чешется кожа, и привыкнуть к назойливому желанию убрать их оказалось не так уж легко, но — возможно. 

И так я научился держать это под контролем. Свою никому не нужную силу. Своё… наверное, я назвал бы это проклятием, будь я не обычным скучным парнем, а героем какой-нибудь манги.

Всё просто. Я могу закрыть один, правый, глаз — и буду видеть точно так же, как остальные люди. Или я могу закрыть другой, левый, и тогда, одним лишь правым, увижу все... иным. Увижу мир, который доступен мне одному. 

Так уж вышло, что я слишком много думал, хотя не должен был. И мне начало казаться, что я вижу людей такими, какие они внутри. Ну, знаете, чем меньше цветов в людях изначально, тем меньше цветов в них будет с моим ущербным зрением. Есть более яркие люди — красивые, сильные, энергичные, они выделяются даже в самой невзрачной одежде. Выделяются они и для моего правого глаза — яркие цвета в них и вокруг них превращаются в насыщенный чёрный и тёмно-серый, они выглядят как персонажи дорогой манги, щедро и сочно вырисованные тушью на белой бумаге окружающего мира. Я люблю таких людей, я тянусь к ним, чаще всего неосознанно, потому что мои осознанные и целенаправленные попытки чаще всего ничего не дают. Все трое моих близких друга именно такие, но даже среди них есть тот, кто ярче всех… а точнее, темнее. И есть тот, чей оттенок больше напоминает светло-серый. Такой, как у…

Серые — обычные, среднестатистические люди. Разной степени серости, кто-то даже в чёрную полосочку, если повезёт. Они словно живут за пеленой вечного моросящего в пасмурный день дождя. Иногда по этой пелене идёт рябь, и тогда что-то в этой незамутнённой серости меняется, но чаще всего все такие люди просто сливаются в одно шевелящееся неоднородное пятно, разделить которое на составляющие очень сложно. 

Наверное, вы подумаете, что я ненормальный. Или что я в детстве мечтал стать писателем, поэтому и специально говорю такими метафорами. Но это не так. Я говорю то, что вижу, как вижу, и если это кажется вам странным и неправильным, то ничего страшного, в конце концов, это, наверное, действительно больше психологическое, всего лишь глупые бредни мальчика, который перенёс тяжёлую черепную травму и ладно, что рассудок с концами не потерял. 

Я давно привык, что никто не может в полной мере понять меня, разделить со мной это видение. Поэтому никому и не говорю.

Хотя мои друзья знают.

Как-то раз я, набравшись решимости, признался им, каждому из троих, просто потому, что не хотел скрывать от них вообще ничего. И, на самом деле, я ожидал, что они отвернутся от меня после этого, назовут ненормальным, отправят в больницу, ну, в общем, не захотят больше видеть в своих жизнях. Но нет, всё же я слишком плохо думал о своих друзьях, если полагал, что они способны на такое. Они выслушали меня, все трое. И все трое отреагировали по-разному, что меня, в общем-то, ничуть не удивило, ведь они действительно более чем разные сами по себе. 

Джико погладил меня по голове, жестом, бывшим чем-то средним между поглаживанием кошки и поощрением маленького ребёнка, а потом заявил:

— Я всегда знал, что ты особенный, Шо, — в тот момент я просто смотрел на тонкую струйку дыма, поднимающуюся вверх от кончика сигареты, которую друг держал в руках. Смотрел и думал, насколько этот дым изменит свой оттенок, если я открою правый глаз. — Но, знаешь… Просто не рассказывай мне о том, что видишь, хорошо? Не хочу знать. Почему-то мне кажется, что это вряд ли приятно, а неприятного мне и в собственной жизни хватает. Прости.

С Джин-чаном мы говорили об этом, сидя в любимом баре возле стойки. Я качал ногой, спустив её с высокого барного стула, Джин-чан неторопливо пил из соломинки коктейль какого-то экзотического зелёно-фиолетового оттенка. И потом, когда он, наконец, допил, а я замолчал, друг сказал мне только одну фразу, немножко безразличную, но, может быть, именно поэтому слишком говорящую:

— Ты видишь то, что не могут видеть другие? Ну так это ж круто! — а потом он перевёл тему разговора, и я больше не решился говорить с ним об этом. 

А вот разговор с Реном продлился дольше всего. Он, как всегда, внимательно выслушал то, что я рассказал, а потом попытался объяснить мне, что это ничего, что с таким отклонением люди живут и даже творят (он привёл мне в пример какого-то художника, имя которого я, разумеется, не запомнил), так что я не должен чувствовать себя ущербным в сравнении с другими. Даже название у этой «болезни» нашёл — а-хро-ма-зи-я, так сразу и не выговоришь, даже странно, что его-то я не забыл. Наверное, потому что хочу знать собственный диагноз, пусть это и всего лишь глупое слово, которое ровным счётом ничего не значит само по себе. 

Кто-то мог бы подумать, что друзья поступили со мной скверно. По крайней мере, Джико и Джин-чан, которые проигнорировали мою проблему, в отличие от Рена, который попытался обо мне позаботиться. Но я всегда буду возражать, что это не так. Потому, что на самом деле все трое не остались безучастными, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. Джико, как мог, попытался выразить своё понимание того, как нелегко мне приходится с этим зрением, Джин-чан не хотел бы, чтобы я чувствовал себя неполноценным или излишне зацикливался на своей проблеме, а Рен… пусть даже он и говорил со мной, как родитель, объясняющий напуганному дитю, что монстров под кроватью не бывает, но всё же он искренне волновался за моё психическое состояние, поэтому и предлагал сходить к специалисту, попробовать какие-то тесты, но я отказался и попросил его забыть об этом. Не знаю, почему.

В любом случае, я рад, что они продолжили принимать меня таким, какой я есть, даже узнав, насколько сильно я ненормален. А то, что они не верят моему восприятию, не могут разделить со мной увиденное… ну что ж, я, собственно, никогда и не надеялся на это. И даже рад, что мои друзья, в отличие от меня, нормальны. 

Они — яркие и заметные, они главные персонажи моей истории, в отличие от серой невыразительной массовки. Вот только кем я сам в этой истории являюсь, я не знаю. Потому что (наверное, это ужасно малодушно, но я даже не буду оправдываться) я ни разу не смог взглянуть правым глазом на самого себя. 

Наверное, я тоже серый. Совсем бесцветный, точно нарисованный дешёвым, очень тонко заточенным карандашом. Но одно дело так думать, а другое — увидеть в отражении. 

Пока что я к этому не готов. 

И, в любом случае, моя история не об этом. Ну или, по крайней мере, не только об этом.

Мои дни, в общем-то, мало чем отличаются друг от друга. Быстрый завтрак сонным утром, потом практически целый день в шумной раменной и возвращение домой, лишь для того, чтобы поиграть во что-нибудь перед сном или посмотреть серию очередной глупой дорамы. Но даже так, всегда можно найти что-то новое, отличающееся, интересное. Например, клиенты в раменной. Не то чтобы у меня есть время разглядывать их, но иногда взгляд цепляется сам. Особенно за тех, кто является более-менее постоянным посетителем. Про таких людей волей-неволей начинаешь знать больше, здороваешься с ними по имени, отвечаешь на их краткие, ничего не значащие вопросы и иногда даже задаёшь свои. Странным образом, это успокаивает — знать, что в обеденный перерыв заглянет приземистый лысый таксист Ямазаки-сан, а с утра — тонкая и изящная, как четырнадцатилетняя девочка, Макото-сан из крошечной парикмахерской, расположенной как раз над помещением раменной. И я думаю, что это чувство взаимно. И Ямазаки-сан, и Макото-сан, и многие другие — все они подсознательно воспринимают поход в раменную как маленький каждодневный ритуал. Знакомый вкус еды, знакомые лица, всё это поддерживает в них уверенность в постоянстве их жизней. 

И я рад, что могу дарить им это крошечное, совсем не волшебное волшебство. Черпая «вдохновение» в различных приятных мелочах. 

Любимая песня, которую неожиданно поставили на радио и которой едва слышно подпевает Джико, отточенным жестом отправляя в кастрюлю очередную порцию лапши. Улыбка милой молоденькой продавщицы в Старбаксе и приторно-сладкий вкус клубничного латте на языке — удовольствие от этого не испортит даже ругань какого-то парня, неловко опрокинувшего кофе на свою белую рубашку. Разномастные кошки в маленьком полуподвальном кафе, куда я заглядываю редко, но надолго, подчастую даже засыпая в обнимку с мурчащими тёплыми приятелями. 

И ещё кое-что, хотя, наверное, в данном случае я неправ, получая от этого такое сильное удовольствие. 

Кое в чём я соврал, точнее, недоговорил. Помимо раменной и дома я каждый день посещаю ещё одно место, которое, мало-помалу, стало для меня не менее родным, если можно так выразиться. Это больница, обычная окружная, невзрачное многоэтажное здание, окружённое высоким забором — такие есть в каждом районе, ничего примечательного, вот только причина, по которой я прихожу сюда, действительно важная. 

Здесь лежит моя бабушка — самый, наверное, близкий мне в семье человек. Должно быть, это странно — парень, которому давно уже стукнуло двадцать, всё ещё продолжает вести себя как бабушкин внучок. Но я не стыжусь своих чувств, потому что эта женщина, моя бабушка, действительно многое для меня сделала. Пока я был совсем маленьким, она запомнилась мне улыбчивой и всегда вкусно пахнущей, с мягкими руками и сладостями, спрятанными в карманы вечного фартука. Когда погиб отец, бабушка взяла заботу обо мне на себя, надеясь вернуть меня к прежней жизни, заставить снова быть тем беззаботным ребёнком с улыбкой до ушей, который мог целыми днями носиться по улице. И именно её заслуга в том, что, по крайней мере, улыбаться я действительно не разучился. Как и верить в лучшее — именно к этому она всегда призывала меня. 

Я не знаю на память, что у бабушки за болезнь, отчасти потому, что все заумные названия для меня слишком сложнозапоминаемы, а отчасти — потому, что мне страшно произносить это название, как вслух, так и про себя. Это название — оно как чёрное заклинание, которое ту самую болезнь вызывает. Я не хочу его знать, не хочу слышать, не хочу произносить. Я просто хочу, чтобы бабушка выздоровела и вернулась домой, но прошло два месяца, а она всё ещё лежит в больнице и готовится к операции, вероятность успеха которой… недостаточно велика. 

Мне страшно, мне по-настоящему страшно потерять её, пережить ещё одну смерть за свою недолгую жизнь, и я старательно запрещаю себе даже думать об этом. Только верить в лучшее, всё, как меня и учили. 

Мама много работает, ведь ей приходится в одиночку содержать всю семью, поэтому и навещаю бабушку в основном именно я. Хотя я приходил бы в любом случае, просто чтобы увидеть её, чтобы дать понять, что я всегда буду рядом и люблю её. 

В её палате лежит ещё несколько человек, и я здороваюсь с ними всякий раз, как прихожу. Бабушка приподнимается мне навстречу, слабо улыбаясь — кажется, что с каждым днём она становится всё худее и бледнее… должно быть, она уже совсем полупрозрачно-серая, но мне слишком страшно взглянуть на неё правым глазом. Каждый раз она обнимает меня, гладит по щеке сухой тёплой ладонью, недовольно убирает с лица чёлку, заправляя её за ухо, и говорит, тихо, но уверенно. Говорит о том, что пора бы мне уже взяться за ум и пойти учиться хоть в какой-нибудь захудалый колледж, потому что образование сейчас просто необходимо для того, чтобы получить хорошее место. Говорит, что в свои двадцать с лишним мне пора завести хотя бы постоянную подружку, чтобы когда-нибудь потом жениться на ней и завести детей («Знаешь, у нас тут есть одна симпатичная медсестра, — заговорщическим шёпотом добавляет бабушка, и глаза у неё в этот момент лукавые, как у настоящей лисы. — Всего на год старше тебя, и парня у неё нет… Хочешь, я вас познакомлю?»). Ну и, конечно же, просит подстричься, потому что я уже не подросток и должен выглядеть соответствующе.

Я просто киваю, не споря, но и не обещая ничего. Потому, что не хочу её расстраивать, но не могу сделать так, как она просит. 

Обычно я провожу с бабушкой часа два, рассказывая о том, что происходит на работе и дома, слушая её жалобы на некоторых излишне дотошных, или, напротив, равнодушных врачей, болтая с её соседями по палате. Знаете, они правда очень интересные люди. Особенно мне нравится одна женщина, Миюки-сан, которая по возрасту годится мне в матери, но всё ещё упрямо заявляет, что она молода душой и телом. Кажется, после операции она собирается уезжать куда-то в Саппоро, к жениху, который младше её на три года и работает диспетчером в аэропорту. Миюки-сан, кажется, действительно любит этого человека, поэтому что буквально светится изнутри, когда говорит о нём, и этот свет, он передаётся всем окружающим. Иногда я даже думаю, что жениху Миюки-сан очень повезло, ведь рядом с такой женщиной никогда не будет холодно. 

Каждый раз я желаю ей счастья, кажется, одними и теми же словами, но она не замечает этого. Возможно, потому, что я действительно искренен. Или потому, что по-настоящему счастливые люди не замечают подобных глупостей. 

— Не волнуйся за меня, — каждый раз говорит бабушка на прощание. — Я обязательно поправлюсь и ещё увижу своих правнуков. Всегда мечтала о парочке внучек, ты ведь не разочаруешь старушку, Шо-чан?

Я смеюсь, но на самом деле про себя думаю, что вряд ли смогу порадовать бабушку даже этим. 

В больничных коридорах, таких узких и совершенно безликих, можно встретить множество различных людей, и мне нравится наблюдать за ними, иногда даже специально останавливаясь для этого. Больные, они ведь зачастую ярче обычных, здоровых людей. Я заметил это не сразу, но когда понял, то не смог отказать собственному… любопытству, наверное. Хоть мне и стыдно за него, потому что это неправильно, пользоваться этими и без того несчастными людьми. Но ведь, в принципе, я не делаю ничего неправильного, так? Просто наблюдаю. И просто… учусь на их примере, что ли. Потому, что у этих людей можно научиться очень многому. 

Например, у Ямагучи-сана, потерявшего в автокатастрофе ногу и теперь заново учащегося ходить на протезе. Он ещё совсем молодой, всего двадцать восемь лет, и куда красивей, чем я. Наверное, раньше он нравился многим девушкам, но теперь не осталось даже той, с которой он был помолвлен. Нет, конечно же, мне не рассказывали об этом, но так уж вышло, что я стал свидетелем этой неприятной сцены, сцены расставания, произошедшей прямо в коридоре. Не знаю, что стал бы делать на месте Ямагучи-сана. Наверное, заплакал бы от обиды и боли, я же тот ещё плакса, за что мне с детства попадало. Но он, Ямагучи-сан, не плакал. И даже не злился. Он поклонился своей бывшей невесте так низко, как только мог, и сказал: «Прости, что причинил тебе боль». 

Но ведь в тот момент ему самому наверняка было куда больнее. 

А ещё есть Аяка-чан. Девочка двенадцати лет, миловидная и хрупкая, похожая на фарфоровую куколку в традиционном кимоно, одну из тех, что так любит моя бабушка и которыми полна её квартира. В отличие от Ямагучи-сана, с Аякой-чан я даже беседовал как-то раз, когда помог ей купить банку газировки в автомате на первом этаже. Она улыбчивая, хоть от улыбки её личико становится более детским, и очень мило проглатывает слова, почти как я сам. Она не говорит, какая болезнь заставляет её оставаться в больнице — из-за чего я предпочитаю думать, что она тоже верит в чёрную магию названий — и упоминает только, что уже четвёртый месяц как не виделась ни с кем из своих друзей. Я вижу тоску в её глазах, я знаю, что ей на самом деле тяжело постоянно быть здесь, среди чужих людей. Но Аяка-чан очень сильный ребёнок. Она улыбается так искренне, словно действительно совсем не переживает. Словно радуется уже тому, что жива, что может самостоятельно спуститься вниз и купить такую сладкую и такую вредную газировку, а потом выпить её, болтая с кем-нибудь. 

Оказаки-сан тоже сильный. Был. Все знали, что его болезнь неизлечима, но он лишь со смехом обрывал плачущую жену и показывал врачам большие пальцы. И обещал выжить любой ценой, потому что «Я же обещал Мико прийти на матч. И напиться вдрызг на свадьбе Кохея. Ты что, Мисако-чан, я просто не могу умереть в такое время!». 

Я видел, как его увозили в операционную, а его жена, несчастная, состарившаяся раньше времени женщина, бежала рядом с каталкой и цеплялась за его руку. А Оказаки-сан казался счастливым и всё время просил жену успокоиться. Просил её верить. 

Он умер прямо на операционном столе, но сила его духа достойна восхищения. По крайней мере, для того, кто бесцельно проживает свою жизнь. Для такого, как я. 

Все эти люди, и многие другие, незнакомые мне здешние пациенты, они… вот они живут по-настоящему. Не думая обо всяких глупостях, вроде «цвета» их самих. Не разбирая мир на оттенки и детали. Они просто верят и борются, отвоёвывая кусочки счастья для себя и близких. 

И многие из них потеряли куда больше, чем я. И осознание этого заставляет меня задуматься о собственной жизни. Может, я неправ? Может, я действительно должен был послушать советов Рена и пойти к врачу, пройти все возможные тесты и попробовать вылечиться? 

Пока что я не знаю, ничего не знаю. Я всегда был глупым и, возможно, мне просто требуется больше времени, чем остальным, а возможно, мне не хватит и всего времени на свете. 

Пока что я знаю только одно: я куда слабее Оказаки-сана и Ямагучи-сана.

Аяка-чан сильнее меня. И куда сильнее меня даже моя собственная бабушка, которая ежесекундно убеждает в том, что выздоровеет, не только меня и маму, но и саму себя тоже. 

Так что, возможно, на самом деле я прихожу в больницу для того, чтобы заразиться этой уверенностью. Чтобы впитать её в себя и тоже стать более уверенным, способным изменить собственную жизнь. 

Я прихожу в больницу поддержать бабушку, стать сильнее и… увидеть его.

Я не знаю имени этого человека и, наверное, я не хочу его знать, потому что даже тут подозреваю чёрную магию, поэтому обычно держу взгляд строго на одном уровне, дабы случайно не зацепиться им за бейджик, который человек носит на груди. Я сталкиваюсь с ним практически в каждый свой приход в больницу и уже начинаю думать, что это судьба, хоть подобные понятия и верны лишь для сентиментальных девчонок. Но кто знает, может, мне действительно хочется быть соединённым. Именно с этим человеком, потому что даже на фоне всех остальных ярких людей он бы непременно выделялся. 

Понимаете, он белый. Совсем белый, абсолютно. Та первозданная, незапятнанная ничем белизна, которая одновременно и пугает, и притягивает. Я никогда не видел никого подобного и уверен, что не увижу, потому что где-то на подсознании знаю это. 

Он одет в белый халат и, я думаю, что он врач, пусть даже и работающий недавно, потому что выглядит он очень молодо. Может быть, года на два или три старше, чем я сам. У него в руках всегда какие-то папки, и мне легко представить его в палате с больными, задающим вопросы касательно самочувствия и записывая все данные тонким аккуратным почерком. Почему-то мне кажется, что он будет хорошим врачом, неважно какой специальности. Просто есть в нём что-то такое… ощущение уверенности. Наверное, будь я его пациентом, я бы ничего не боялся, потому что одних только слов «Всё будет в порядке», сказанных его голосом, высоким, чуть хрипловатым, но очень приятным, оказалось бы достаточно. 

Впервые мы встретились, когда я стоял в коридоре, возле странного вида растения в кадке, и пытался объяснить ребёнку, совсем маленькому шестилетке, которого мать оставила здесь дожидаться её возвращения, как это самое растение называется. Конечно, я не знал, потому что мои баллы по биологии были не то чтобы низкими, но явно не высокими. Но вот так просто взять и сказать ребёнку «Я не знаю» означало признать собственную безнадёжность. Так что я просто стоял, мялся и переводил взгляд с блёклых зелёных стрелок-листков со странными жёлтыми полосками на них в блестевшие от любопытства карие глаза малыша, пока вдруг не услышал голос, ставший моим спасением:

— Это драцена душистая, — когда он подошёл ближе, я впервые ощутил его аромат, тонкие, едва заметные нотки морской свежести. Мне никогда не нравились подобные ароматы, я всегда выбирал что-то простое и более сладкое, но этому человеку этот запах подходил идеально. Острый металлический угол папки царапнул меня по руке сквозь рубашку, когда он вклинился между мной и ребёнком и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться растения. Длинные пальцы на вытянутой ладони — почему-то мне подумалось, что такими руками надо играть на пианино… хотя, конечно, я ничего в этом не понимал. — Она хорошо освежает воздух. Тебе нравятся растения?

Вопрос был адресован ребёнку, но я не сразу понял это и даже успел раскрыть рот для ответа. Хорошо, что вовремя остановился, но это было странное ощущение — я как будто вновь вернулся в прошлое, снова стал школьником и оказался стоящим перед строгим, но любимым учителем. Это казалось особенно странным, потому что у меня никогда не было любимых учителей. 

— Я очень люблю растения! Спасибо, старший братик! — довольно выпалил меж тем шестилетка и убежал, завидев возвращающуюся маму. Завладевший же моим интересом человек так и остался на своём месте, так что я позволил себе совершенно беззастенчиво разглядывать его лицо, которое показалось мне довольно красивым, пусть и немножко женственным. Но, пожалуй, мой интерес стал только сильнее из-за совсем другого.

Взгляд этого человека… он казался полностью отсутствующим, словно мыслями он сейчас был как минимум где-то на противоположном конце Земли. Если не в другом, принадлежащем ему одному мире. Ничего, в общем-то, особенного, в конце концов, вокруг полно рассеянных людей и просто чудаков, но меня в тот момент словно током дёрнула мысль о том, что, возможно, именно этот человек сможет понять меня. Или не понять, но хотя бы поверить. Поверить в саму возможность существования того мира, который я видел. 

И он заговорил со мной первым, словно прочитав в моих мыслях то, насколько сильно я этого хотел. 

— Признаться детям в том, что чего-то не знаешь, действительно сложно, я могу понять, — сказал он спокойно, и я торопливо кивнул, а потом задал встречный вопрос, первый, что пришёл мне в голову:

— А вы… хорошо разбираетесь в растениях. Увлекаетесь этим?

Он повернул голову вполоборота, и наши взгляды впервые встретились. Наверное, продлись это чуть дольше, и я пропал бы для этого мира, но наш контакт оборвался спустя пару секунд. Он заправил прядь волос за ухо, и этот девчоночий жест отвлёк моё внимание, заставил перевести взгляд. 

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он наконец со слабой улыбкой, такой безжизненной, что от неё буквально веяло холодом. — Но мой друг увлекается, а у меня есть вредная привычка пытаться запомнить всё, что случайно услышу. Извините. 

Он едва заметно склонил голову и продолжил свой путь, так бесцеремонно прерванный по моей вине. А я… сам не знаю, почему сделал это, но в тот момент я торопливо поднял чёлку со своего правого глаза. Я хотел знать этого человека настоящим. Я хотел увидеть его суть. Может, потому, что надеялся увидеть что-то серое, безликое, разочароваться и забыть. 

Но вместо этого я впервые увидел эту белизну, выбросить которую из головы уже не смог. 

С тех пор всё и началось. Мы встречаемся совершенно случайно, но каждый раз разговариваем друг с другом, словно действительно нуждаемся в этом, оба, и я, и он. Я всё так же из принципа не смотрю на бейджик, он, не знаю уж, по каким причинам, не спрашивает моего имени. Мы беседуем обо всяких глупостях: об узоре на больничных стенах («Узор? Это не узор, это всего лишь трещины на облупившейся краске. Вот, смотрите… здесь же совсем разные оттенки, нижний слой более тёмный. В нашей больнице слишком давно не делали ремонт»); о качестве еды в больничной столовой, где я покупал для бабушки пару булочек, потому что она смущённо призналась в том, что частенько начинает чувствовать себя голодной задолго до ужина; о музыке (я выронил телефон, отчего наушники выпали, и таким образом выяснил, что ту песню, которая играла в тот момент, люблю не я один), о манге… о чём угодно. Мне кажется, я могу поговорить с ним о чём угодно, пусть даже это будет краткая беседа на пару минут. Это совсем не похоже на то, что я чувствую, разговаривая со своими друзьями, это не похоже вообще ни на что. И мне интересно, чувствует ли он то же самое, но спросить я не могу.

Я не могу заставить себя даже спросить его о некоторых серьёзных вещах, а ведь меня действительно интересует его мнение. Именно его, а не кого-то другого. 

— Тебе понравился какой-то человек? О… это же здорово! — Рен, с которым я осторожно попытался посоветоваться на эту тему, выглядел действительно обрадованным. — И это нормально, что ты смущаешься говорить о некоторых вещах. Боишься произвести плохое впечатление, разочаровать. Старайся быть естественнее, быть собой. Я уверен, что это должно помочь. То есть, ты ведь способен заинтересовать кого-то беседой, главное только правильно выбрать тему. 

Он говорил ещё много других вещей, правильных вещей, вот только почему-то мне казалось, что его слова больше напоминали какую-то песню, красивую, но отстранённую, не имеющую ничего общего с моей жизнью, с моей ситуацией. Я был благодарен другу за поддержку, но именно тогда понял, что, возможно, Рену куда сильнее, чем мне, нужны отношения с кем-то. Потому, что так нельзя. Потому, что ему одиноко за своей правильностью. 

— Шо… ты что? — выдохнул он изумлённо, когда я перебил его тем, что внезапно обнял. — Тебе настолько плохо, что ты…

— Всё хорошо, — зашептал я в ответ со всей своей уверенностью. — Спасибо тебе за всё. Я буду рядом, РенРен, я глупый, но я буду рядом. Ты не одинок, просто знай это. 

Я не знаю, почему он тогда не стал переспрашивать меня. Почему не задал ни единого вопроса. 

Мы просто сидели, обнявшись, весь остаток вечера, и молчали. Я не знаю, о чём думал Рен, но я в тот момент снова вспоминал своего «белого человека». И надеялся, что рядом с ним тоже будет хоть кто-то, чтобы скрасить его одиночество. 

Я действительно надеялся на это, хоть и хотел, наверное, уже тогда хотел быть этим самым «кем-то». 

— Вы неправильно читаете иероглифы. Вот этот, например, — сказал мне «белый человек» спустя три дня, когда я мялся возле больничной аптеки с рецептом в руках и не знал, как купить нужные препараты. На этот раз, для матери, головные боли которой стали для неё большой проблемой. В конце концов, после недолгих объяснений, на которые я кивал головой на манер манэкинэко, машущей лапой, он просто забрал у меня рецепт и купил лекарства сам. Вложил пакет в мою руку, потому что я стоял в оцепенении, и снова улыбнулся своей безжизненной улыбкой. — Просто запомните, как нужно, чтобы в следующий раз не запутаться. И приятного дня. 

Он как раз собирался уходить, когда я зачем-то поймал его за руку — запястье было достаточно тонким и твёрдым, и я сжал хватку сильнее, словно боясь, что он вырвется и сбежит.

— Я могу спросить у вас кое-что? — во рту разом пересохло, а губы и язык отказывались подчиняться, отказывались формировать слова. — Окружающий мир… какого он цвета?

«Белый человек» удивлённо приподнял брови и в этот момент показался куда младше и как-то… уязвимее, что ли. Но только на мгновение. 

— Я не могу сказать этого. Но, мне кажется, что в нём куда меньше оттенков, чем нам хотелось бы видеть. 

Тогда я выпустил его и позволил уйти, но внутри меня билось странное счастье, смешанное с иррациональным страхом. В тот миг мне как никогда, наверное, хотелось догнать, схватить за плечо, развернуть к себе… и рассказать всё, как есть. О чёрно-белом мире, о потере смысла жизни, о неравноценном обмене. О том, что я так хочу быть сильным, а вместо этого только и делаю, что продолжаю свою слабую никчёмную жизнь. 

Может быть, даже сказать ему о том, что он прекрасен. Что такой идеально чистой белизны, как та, что я вижу в нём, больше нет ни у кого. 

Но я был слабым и несамостоятельным. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы попробовать бороться, попробовать удержать то, что стало мне дорого, я снова самоустранился. Позвонил Джин-чану и приехал к нему, просто так, чтобы развеяться за играми. Вдвоём ведь это делать куда интереснее, чем поодиночке. 

Иногда я думаю, что мне настолько нравятся игры потому, что там я могу позволить себе всё. Быть сильным и побеждать монстров. Быть хитрым и обходить всевозможные ловушки. Быть смелым и спасать товарищей по команде. В играх я могу позволить себе быть любым, не боясь ничего, даже проигрыша. 

Мне очень жаль, что я не могу оставаться таким и в реальной жизни. 

— У тебя что-то стряслось? — спросил Джин-чан наконец. Перед моими глазами на экране маячила спина моего игрового персонажа, который крался по узкому тёмному коридору и ежесекундно ожидал нападения монстров. Джин-чан иногда тоже умел читать мысли и всегда находил правильный момент для своих вопросов. Задавая их так, словно это что-то абсолютно рядовое и не заслуживающее внимания. Мне нравится, когда он так делает, одним своим тоном снимая половину напряжения в ситуации. — У тебя это на лбу написано, Шо. 

Я пожал плечами и поставил игру на паузу. Повернулся к нему. Заглянул в лицо, будто ища там черты совершенно другого человека. И только потом выпалил:

— Ты когда-нибудь испытывал страх оттого, что счастлив?

Джин-чан вздрогнул, открыл рот, помотал головой, а потом нервно рассмеялся. 

— Разве это не нормально? Бояться того, что всё это внезапно закончится. Что ты себе всё напридумывал.

Это действительно было так. Он действительно был прав. Но в тот момент я почему-то думал не о себе, а о Джин-чане. О Генки, который уехал на выходные в свой любимый Нью-Йорк один. 

— У тебя усталый вид, — заявляет мне бабушка в моё нынешнее посещение. — Не говори мне, что совсем перестал спать из-за этих своих игр. 

— Вовсе нет, — обиженно возражаю я. Ненавижу, когда она принимает меня за совсем уж ребёнка. — Просто много работы, только и всего.

Я не вру, работы у меня действительно полно. Потому, что в раменной новый работник, такой же уборщик посуды, как и я. Мы одного возраста, вот только Нишихата совсем другой. Язвительный, порывистый, в странной разноцветной одежде, он, тем не менее, умеет быть незаметным тогда, когда хочет этого. Он не то чтобы недружелюбный, вовсе нет, просто, кажется, всё время себе на уме, хоть и слышит и видит всё, что происходит вокруг. Он нравится посетителям за свою миловидность, он ловко управляется с разноской, он, в отличие от меня, не разбил ещё ни одного стакана. 

И между ним и Джико с первого же дня словно чёрная кошка пробежала.

Их отношения похожи на какую-то комедийную дораму — постоянные пререкания, подколки, глупые обиды, из-за которых дуются оба. Я, вечно оказывающийся в самом эпицентре бури, вынужден наблюдать за этим и пытаться сглаживать конфликты, но главное не это. А то, что я чуть ли не кожей чувствую, что здесь, в нашей маленькой тихой раменной, вот-вот что-то случится. И причиной этому станут эти двое. 

— Знаешь, а ведь он вырос в приюте, — как-то раз заявляет Джико. Мы сидим у него дома, на старом скрипучем диване, и у него в руках пиво, а у меня — полупустой стакан с клубничным латте из Старбакса. — Нишихата, — поясняет Джико, когда я непонимающе хмурю брови. — Даже своих родителей не помнит, зато помнит, как хреново было без них. Поэтому и характер у него такой, что воспитать некому было. 

Он надолго замолкает, а я смотрю на него и вижу в его глазах что-то, похожее на непривычную теплоту. Я приподнимаю чёлку с правого глаза и вижу, что Джико как будто стал ещё ярче, темнота в нём ещё насыщеннее, ещё… прекраснее.

И я спрашиваю то, что может объяснить мне только он. Мой взрослый талантливый друг.

— Джико… что значит, когда думаешь постоянно об одном и том же человеке?

Он удивлённо вздрагивает и поворачивается ко мне, прежде чем криво усмехнуться. 

— Не ожидал, что ты настолько дитя, Шо. Это значит, что ты влюбился, горилла глупая. 

«Я влюбился», — повторяю я про себя и неожиданно улыбаюсь. А потом, также про себя, добавляю «Но и ты, Джико, тоже».

А потом всё рушится, не давая мне и шанса попробовать что-то изменить.

Звонок из больницы застаёт меня врасплох — меня, потому что я первым беру трубку трезвонящего в три утра телефона. И в полусне не сразу понимаю, что именно говорит мне звонившая медсестра.

И только потом слова складываются в предложения, а предложения наполняются смыслом. И я вскакиваю с постели, чтобы торопливо натянуть на себя одежду и броситься в больницу. 

Бабушке стало хуже. Бабушка в операционной, и шансов на её поправку, как я понял из коротких объяснений, не так уж и много. Я стою возле стены с тем самым узором из трещин, я прижимаюсь к ней так сильно, словно хочу врасти в неё. Глаза странно пощипывает, в груди что-то болезненно ноет, а в голове пустота. Чёлка сбилась на сторону, и краем правого глаза я вижу плитку на полу. Грязно-коричневую с одной стороны и грязно-серую с другой. 

И впервые в жизни меня совершенно не интересует истинное значение того, что я вижу. 

Неужели это снова случится? Неравноценный обмен, совершённый без моего на то согласия? Почему именно сейчас, когда я, казалось, наконец начал меняться, начал находить в себе силы?

Я падаю куда-то туда, в мутную серую пустоту. И это падение не может остановить ничто.

Хотя нет… он смог.

Я не слышу, как меня зовут, но чувствую руку на плече. Сначала одну, потом другую. Меня обнимают, мягко, но решительно, и я утыкаюсь лицом в морскую свежесть белого халата, а взглядом — в пару тёмных родинок на чужой шее. Само белое совершенство утешает меня. Само белое совершенство рядом именно тогда, когда я отчаянно нуждаюсь в ком-то близком рядом. 

Наверное, это действительно судьба. И связь между нами существует. Но в тот момент я не думаю ни о чём. Я просто плачу, как дитя, вцепившись в белый халат, и перед моими глазами — обычным и «особенным» — всё совершенно одинаково расплывается в мутную бесцветную массу. 

Позже, значительно позже мой «белый человек» помогает мне сесть, приносит мне стакан воды и даже гладит по спине, пока я пью. В его глазах искреннее сочувствие и беспокойство, и теперь я точно таю в этом взгляде, совершенно ничего не стесняясь и радуясь тому, что могу забыться. 

— Операция уже прошла, — слышу я и вздрагиваю, «просыпаясь». — Хирано-сан пока что не пришла в себя, но её состояние стабильное. Кризис отступил, так что можно на время расслабиться. Вы в порядке, Хирано-сан?

Слышать два «Хирано-сан» подряд, относящееся к разным людям, странно. К тому же, мне хочется внезапно услышать собственное имя, произнесённое этим голосом. 

— Шо. Называйте меня просто Шо, эээ… — выдыхаю я и наконец опускаю взгляд на бейджик. Теперь можно, теперь честно… — Кин…

—Канеучи, — решительно поправляет меня мой «белый человек» и улыбается в этот раз по-другому. По-настоящему. Его настоящая улыбка такая тёплая, что моё сердце начинает биться быстрее. — Канеучи Тома. Можно просто по имени. Хотите увидеть свою бабушку, Шо-сан?

— Хочу, — киваю я и внезапно решаюсь. — Но перед этим… Тома-сан, могу я задать вам ещё один вопрос? Странный вопрос. Какого… какого я цвета?

Между нами повисает молчание, и я начинаю пугаться, что зря сболтнул такую глупость, но в тот самый момент, когда я оказываюсь практически на грани отчаяния, я, наконец, получаю ответ. 

— Мне будет слишком сложно описать это, боюсь, мой словарный запас не слишком велик. Но если это так интересует вас, то я могу вам показать. Если вы доверяете мне, Шо-сан. 

Я киваю, не задумываясь, потому что действительно доверяю. 

Киваю и, наконец, начинаю свою первую и, возможно, самую главную битву. 

Битву за собственное счастье.

И если понадобится, я выиграю её с закрытыми глазами.

**Author's Note:**

> — Текст от первого лица (POV Шо);   
> — Присутствует ООС и много авторских фанонов;  
> — Ахромазия — болезнь, характеризующаяся тяжелым нарушением цветового восприятия, при котором больной видит окружающий мир в черно-белом цвете;  
> — Прозвище Мукая Коджи «Джико» действительно придумано Хирано Шо.


End file.
